pokamen da fanfiction
by pokamenluver
Summary: pikerchu is a gud pokamen dat sumtimes needs a fren
1. Chapter 1

**pokamen da fanfiction**

**chptr 1**

1s apon a tyme thr ws a pokamen nmd pikerchu

he luved chese

1 day he got up and grabed a chese borgger nd 8 it

he luvd dat chese borgger nd it tastd gud

1 day he saw sum1 nd dey wontd 2 play wit him

no he sed

i won play tho sed da ppls

i dnt fel lik it sed pikerchu

yes u do sed da ppls

kk sed pikerchu

dey plaid all day nd had so much fun

this is fun sed pikerchu

ya sed da ppls

1 day pikerchu fell nd hurt his niple

o no i fell sed pikerchu

o no sed ppls

pikerchu den snezd nd litening cam out nd blowed er1 up

da end


	2. Chapter 2

**pokamen da fanfiction**

**chptr 2**

pikerchu was gon die 1 day cuz his niple still herted

his niple made him blowed up da world

i ned a borgger sed pikerchu

1 day sum1 sed dat pikerchu was a pokamen

no sed pikerchu i am a pokamen manster

r u 4real sed ppls

ya sed pikerchu

den da ppls throwed a pokaball at pikerchu nd qot him

o no sed pikerchu i am qot

wat an i gon do sed ppls i qot him

den nother ppls came up nd told him to fite gyms

kk sed da ppls

wat is ur name sed ppls

i am josh sed other ppls

i am ray sed other ppls

wan go fite gyms 2gethr sed ray

kk sed josh

dey went nd fited wild pokamen with pikerchu and josh got a dagonit

1 day dey both went to da 1 gym

we gon fite u sed ray

ya sed josh

me 1 sed ray

kk sed josh

go pikerchu sed ray

den da gym boss had a pokamen 2 it was a onyxe

go onyxe sed da gym boss

go get him sed ray use litening bult

kk sed pikerchu

he den used litening to blowed up da onyxe nd it ded

den it was josh tyme 2 fite da gym boss

go dagonit sed josh

go onyxe sed da gym boss

dagonit den flowed rond nd rond nd onyxe git dizilied nd ded agan

we 2 got gym bages sed ray

ya sed josh

den dey both lefed

da end


	3. Chapter 3

**pokamen da fanfiction**

**chptr 3**

ray nd josh bof had a bages nd wer gud

ray i wan get 2 bages sed josh

kk sed ray

dey both went to da next ara to got more pokamen

ray got a charzord

josh got a buterflee

den dey went 2 da next gym

i 1 now sed josh

kk sed ray

u win sed ray

josh den steped out nd got ready to make fite wit da gym boss 2

i am gym boss 2 sed gym boss 2

i will win alwys sed gym boss 2

kk sed josh

josh den bringed out dagonit nd dagonit was mad

i gon get u bad sed dagonit

dagonit wated nd wated for gym boss 2 to got pokamen out but he nvr did

why u no pokamen gym boss 2 sed josh

cuz i am finkin sed gym boss 2

den he throwed pokaball nd a piggie cam out

dats piggie da bird pokamen can i has it sed josh

no sed da gym boss 2 he min

i trad u dagonit sed josh

no he min sed da gym boss 2

dagonit bat him up sed josh

dagonit den use cut nd da piggie ded

o no my bird sed gym boss 2

u no win yet sed gym boss 2

gym boss 2 den throwed out pokaball agan nd out cam sparow da bird

sparow bat him up sed gym boss 2

sparow den use pek nd dagonit ded

no sed josh dagonit ded to a bird

den josh throwed out 2 pokaball nd out cam buterflee

ray wchd da fite nd finkd it was gud

dis fite is gud sed ray

ya sed josh

ya sed gym boss 2

buterflee bat him up

sparow bat him up

den dey bof atkd

sparow use pek agan

buterflee use takle

dey bof atkd at da sam tyme nd then dey bof falled

o no get up sed josh

o no get up sed gym boss 2

who gon win sed ray

den buterflee got up nd josh win

gud fite sed ray

kk sed josh ur go

den it was ray go 2

go pikerchu sed ray

pikerchu was mad he neded a nap

o no pikerchu is tird sed ray

go piggie sed gym boss 2

i gon bat u up sed piggie

piggie den use pek on pikerchu

pikerchu crid but ddnt ded

pikerchu u can still win sed ray

use pek agan sed gym boss 2

pikerchu use litening bult

pikerchu den blowed up da piggie nd da piggie ded

u gud fite sed gym boss 2

fank u sed ray

u gud 2 sed ray

den gym boss 2 sed go sparow nd sparow got out

den ray got pikerchu bak in his pokaball

go charzord sed ray

o no not charzord sed gym boss 2

u gon ded now sed ray

den charzord use scrtch nd sparow ded

i win sed ray

kk sed gym boss 2

den dey bof lefed nd dey wer gon go on mor fite

da end


	4. Chapter 4

**pokamen da fanfiction**

**chptr 4**

1 day dey went 2 da pokamen heel club

ray got pikerchu out

pikerchu den poop on da floor

no pikerchu bad sed ray

ray den hit pikerchu relly hrd

pikerchu den got sad

ray hit pikerchu agan

sumtims u got hit ur pokamen

da end


	5. Chapter 5

**pokamen da fanfiction**

**chptr 5**

ray nd josh wer do n gud

dey fite 2 gyms nd bat 2 gyms

no 1 kno how gud dey wer til now

ray we got mor pokamen sed josh

kk sed josh

i wnt a pokamen sed ray

me 2 sed josh

den dey got pokamen agan

ray got a weble da bug

nd josh got a tongulo

dey wer do n ral gud

1 day dey fite gym agan

dey wntd 3 bages

so dey lef 2 go aGAN

den ray sed let go josh

den josh sed kk

dey bof got 2 da gym nd bat it up nd hav 3 bages

da end


End file.
